gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:Rules
Welcome to the Gundam Fanon Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Gundam universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the Gundam Fanon Wiki. However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The Administration of Gundam Fanon, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Gundam series are rated "PG-13" for teenagers (13+), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced if required. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - Keep it clean. We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level, unless you wish to specially mark your article with a "Mature Audiences" template, in which case you are allowed to narrate any sexual encounter(s) between characters in a tasteful manner (think Kira and Flay at Gundam Seed). Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc.) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. See Rule 1.1 above. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the senior administrator on duty. :1.4 - No personal attacks. This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fanon" on the page. You do however have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :2.1 - You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission. This means no using articles, pictures, etc (templates are at times exceptions) without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. 3. Fanon should be Gundam related. This is Gundam Fanon, after all: while history for Humanity, the Coordinators, the Newtypes, and even your own races are allowed, fictions taking place in the distant future are generally frowned upon. Just try to connect your articles with Gundam in a more-than-miniscule way. :3.1 - Crossovers from other universes and games are heavily frowned upon. This means that we don't want to see your Mario Chief combating SOLDIERS controlled by Sovereign alongside Tifa Lockheart and Rayman. If you absolutely have to, have to, must make a crossover, please do so on your user name space, where it will not be deemed a rule-breaker. However, there will be exceptions if the user will gain permission. The same goes for any directly-imported technology, species, ships, and characters from other games. Using a picture of one of these items to illustrate an original Gundam-related concept is acceptable, but directly copying said item from the game is grounds for an NCF and/or Rule Breaker template. 4. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. For example: Setsuna was really a girl in disguise, or that Celestial Beings's was a huge fraud to make money for weapons manufacturers. Canonical violations will not be allowed, including overpowering characters or technology. In the event that rule 4 is broken, articles are to be marked with the NCF template. If no changes are made after at least a month, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template. :4.1 - Alternate timelines are allowed to break canon. In the event that you absolutely want to write content that diverges from established canon you can do so on the condition that said works take place in a new timeline or universe. Work that is not appropriately labelled with be marked as NCF, if creating a new timeline please choose a name that is not already chosen (see Category:Timeline). :4.2 - Make sure that your articles are within reason. Since Gundam is based in a science fiction universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity or just plain common sense is required. :4.3 - God Modding is unacceptable. This is the act of making a article, be it character, vehicle, ship or faction, powerful beyond common sense, logic or science, and it is banned. :4.4 - Humor articles must be in good form and tagged with a special template. They are allowed to stay on the mainspace only if they are for humorous purposes only. This means that they cannot be used with any other "serious" universes, and if they are, they will be considered NCF. If it is found that the article is meant to be serious, but is using the humor tag to dodge an NCF tag, it will be immediately moved to namespace or deleted. 5. Plagiarism is illegal. If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, template. The claimant must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. Content can be marked by admin with to highlight passages that are the result of plagiarism. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban, the article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permaban from the site. Plagiarism is a serious crime, so treat it as such. :5.1 Plagiarising the Gundam Wiki If an article is found to contain content from the Gundam Wiki, the offending page will be deleted only 24 hours after being tagged if not sufficiently improved. 6. Proper Grammar/Spelling is Required. Since this is a Wiki, we would like you to please, to the best of your ability, use proper Grammar and Spelling. We will love you for it, and your adoring fans will love you for, because it allows us and them to read your article without wondering "what does 'atenchun' mean?" :6.1 Correct Grammar/Spelling Problems. If you see a grammar or spelling mistake, you may fix it, but be aware that some seeming mistakes (like those placed in dialogue) might be there for a reason. :6.2 Excessive Grammar/Spelling Errors? If an article has excessive grammar and/or spelling problems, then you can tell the author of the article, by using template and leaving a note on the talk page. If the author doesn't respond or doesn't fix the problem within then you can mark the article as a rule breaker. From there, the administration will either decide to fix the article, namespace it, or delete it. Please do not mark articles as rule breakers in "bad faith". Any user found tagging an article as a Rulebreaker without due cause will be severely reprimanded. 7. Official wiki titles are reserved for Administration use only. Please do not put Gundam Fanon: or Project: in the title of your page. That marking is reserved for official wiki pages only and will be removed on the spot, with your article being either renamed or deleted. :7.1 "Gundam:" is fine. As you might assume, using "Gundam:" at the beginning of the title is perfectly fine! All the books start that way, so why shouldn't your fanon? But if it part of a series, you must include the series name into the novel. 8. The decision of the administrators is final. Although the Gundam Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing. Frequently Asked Questions *'What is canon?' This is the question that we deal with the most on this site! To answer your question comprehensively, we have given it its own page, which explains in great detail what you can and cannot do! It is very important that you do this as soon as you can, since it will help you avoid conflict in your first few weeks here as a new user, and help us catch and correct rule breakers as fast as we can. Would you like to know more?